


I Love Shakespeare

by cold_flame



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, School Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: ["Daisuke! Since no one's volunteering, I pick you to play our Romeo!" she demanded. "I nominate Riku for Juliet!" Risa shouted. Because I completely despise this play, I wanted to refuse. But something stopped me. That something just so happened to be a sweet and clumsy red-head who, by mere coincidence, would be playing Romeo, and who also happened to the object of my affection.]
Relationships: Harada Riku & Harada Risa, Harada Riku/Niwa Daisuke





	I Love Shakespeare

**Riku POV**

I walked into my English class just wanting to get it over with. English has always been my least favorite subject. I much preferred Math. I gave a quick passing glance to Daisuke and looked away abruptly before he could catch me. I can't let him know how I feel, not when I already know his feelings for Risa.

"Hey, Riiiikkkuuu!" Well, speak of the devil. I see my other half running to my desk, an excited bounce in her steps. "Guess what?" she squealed.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"We get to start Romeo and Juliet today!" she said excitedly, a dreamy look on her face. Romeo and Juliet. A romance play. Great, just perfect.

"Can't wait," I groaned sarcastically. Risa caught my scathing tone and glared at me.

"Have you ever actually read it, Riku?" she huffed.

"No, and I don't plan to," I told her honestly.

"Y'know, sometimes, I question whether you're actually a girl," she stated haughtily. I shrugged absently, which caused her to roll her eyes and stomp her way back to her seat. To be honest, I really wasn't in the mood for her drama today. I had a pretty crappy morning. First, I slept in until 8:15 and ended up being late for class, and of course, it was raining and I had to walk to school by myself. Then, I somehow managed to fail the math test we took last week. All in all, the day wasn't getting any better so far.

"Alright, class, settle down!" Our teacher finally walked in. "Now, I'm sure most of you know by now, but if you don't, I suppose I had better tell you," she informed. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Daisuke perked his head up in interest. The teacher smiled, "Good! Now that I have your attention, I should tell you that we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet for the next two weeks!" she said cheerfully.

Most of the class's reaction consisted of the girls chattering excitedly and the guys groaning. I notice that Daisuke silently rests his chin on his desk in defeat. I wonder if he hates this play as much as I do. I tuned in again as the teacher rambled on about how she needed volunteers for the lead roles. Well, one thing's for sure. I'm not volunteering, no matter how much Risa begs me. If it means that much to her, she can do it herself.

"Daisuke!" The teacher called out, catching both mine and the object of my affection's attention.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered hesitantly. The teacher got a gleeful look on her face.

"Since no one's volunteering, I pick you to play our Romeo!" she demanded. His shoulders sagged. I can tell that he really doesn't want to, but he's too nice to say so out loud. I swear, our teacher's some kind of sadist. Either that, or she just knows that Daisuke's a total doormat and uses it to her advantage. She smirked satisfactorily.

"Great! So who would like to be Juliet?" she asked, hopeful. I felt my stomach churn uneasily. The thought of anyone, even Risa, playing the love interest of Daisuke made me sick to my stomach. I watch with narrowed eyes as Fukuda starts to raise her hand. The teacher gives her a hungry look. But, before Fukuda can volunteer, Risa screams out,

"I nominate Riku!" The teacher looks surprised and I feel the heat go all the way down to my neck.

"Riku, is that okay with you?" she asked, slightly afraid. No! It's not okay! I hate this play! At least, that's what I wanted to say, but something stopped me. That something just so happened to be a sweet and clumsy red-head who, by mere coincidence, would be playing Romeo. It was because of this trivial fact that I nodded my head in a daze. I was still sane enough to throw a death glare in my sister's direction. She grinned sheepishly and gave me a wink. Great, this day was just getting better and better.

* * *

I angrily grab my school books out of my locker, shoving them in my bag forcefully. People were avoiding me like the plague, out of fear of my wrath.

"Harada-san!" Someone called out to me. I groaned when I realized who it was. Why him, of all people?

"Harada-san!" Daisuke ran up to me, panting slightly. "I'm glad I caught you," he sighed in relief. I felt myself perk up. He'd been trying to catch me? Oh, don't get your hopes up, Riku. He likes Risa, remember?

"What do you want, Niwa-kun?" I snapped. I immediately felt guilty when I saw him flinch from my harsh tone. It wasn't his fault that my day hadn't gone over well. "Gomenasai," I muttered, "Did you need something?" He gave me a concerned look.

"Harada-san, are you all right?" he asked gently. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? My heart's telling me I should, but my brain's telling me to lie and walk away. Which one should I listen to?

"Yeah, I'm just kind of mad that I have to be in that stupid play. I'm fine, don't worry," I end up saying. Brain wins. I put on a fake smile to reassure him, and it seemed to work, for he smiled back. That adorable, sweet, and slightly dorky smile that I secretly love.

"Why didn't you just say no if you didn't want to do it?" he teased slightly.

"Why didn't _you?_ " I retorted, a knowing smirk on my face. I watch with amusement as his scarlet eyes widen in astonishment, and a blush of embarrassment appears on his face.

"H-how'd you know that?" he mumbles awkwardly.

"You don't like to do over half the things that people ask you to, but you're too nice for own good," I giggle, poking his side playfully. Hold on a second…Am I flirting with him? No, no, Riku, what are you doing? You can't flirt with Daisuke! That's wrong! He likes Risa!

"Am I really that obvious?" he asks shyly. I nod.

"'Fraid so." I scrunch my eyebrows. Knowing Daisuke, it's pretty apparent he hadn't been originally looking for me just to talk. "Niwa-kun," I said, all business. He looked into my eyes, making my heart beat faster. Shut up, heart. Don't distract me! "You came here to tell me something," I pointed. His face lit up with recollection.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed, and started fishing through his bag. He brought out a roll of paper. "Harada-san, you forgot your script!" I look at the packet with complete distaste. Daisuke gave me a look of sympathy. It does make me feel better to know that he's suffering the same as me. "I know you don't want to," he started to reassure me, jolting me out of my thoughts about the abominable script, "But it's only for two weeks." He gave me a soft smile. Well, how can I possibly stay negative when he looks at me like _that?_

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sigh in defeat, "How bad can it be?" I try to be cheerful but I know that I can't keep up the act for long.

"Well, rehearsal starts tomorrow after school!" he informed, jogging away. "I'll see you later, Harada-san!" I bring a hand up to wave at him half-heartedly, even though he's already long gone by the time I do.

* * *

I look up from the 'balcony', staring at the 'moon.'

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I recite tonelessly. This is so stupid.

"Cut!" Our teacher yelled for the 10th time today. Geez, does she ever give it a rest? I'm only 14! Does she honestly expect me to be a professional actor?

"Riku!" Our teacher called out to me. "Put some life into it! You sound bored out of your mind!" Gee, I wonder why that is. But hey, atleast being Juliet had its perks. I'm glad it's Daisuke I'm acting with, and not that jerk Hiwatari, or the creepy class president.

"Teacher, what exactly is the point of this play?" I ask her, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Didn't you read the script?" she asked, confused.

"I read it, but I don't understand."

"Oh, well it's a romantic tragedy," she said slowly. I felt myself twitch. How dumb does she think I am?

"I know that, but I mean, what exactly are the characters saying to each other? I can't know how to act out the scene if I don't know what's happening." I know I'm probably getting a little too sassy, but I'm a little frustrated at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Riku, but I don't have time to explain the entire script to you. Just do your best," she said briskly. Wow, thanks for the help. I huffed angrily and walked back to my spot. Daisuke gave me an apologetic look and I smiled tentatively to reassure him.

Daisuke and I continued the rehearsal, him trying his best with his giant monologues, and I saying my own lines as tonelessly as possible. The teacher had to cut us off a few more times before she finally got fed up and let us leave early. Thank God.

"Harada-san," Daisuke caught my attention as we walked home together like usual. I paused and looked at his face to show I was listening.

"Well…uh…" he stuttered. I perked up my eyebrows as a light blush appeared on his face. He looks cute when he blushes like that. Shut up, Riku. Keep cool.

"What is it, Niwa-kun?" I asked, slightly impatient. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I was thinking…since we're both lead roles…that maybe we could have extra rehearsals outside school," he mumbled. I gave him a skeptical look, making him flinch. "That is…uh…only if you want to," he said hastily. I blinked a few times, trying to process what he said. He wants…to spend extra time with me? Alone? What am I thinking? We're just friends. He likes Risa.

"When?" I blurted out. He gave me an incredulous look.

"So…is that a yes?" he asked warily.

"It's not a no," I reply cheekily.

"Oh. Is seven okay?"

"Tonight?" I asked dumbly.

"We don't have to! We could do it some other time," he said defensively.

"No, tonight's fine," I shrug.

"Okay," he said awkwardly, "I guess I'll see you tonight then, Harada-san. Bye!" He waved and bolted before I could even form a coherent response in my head. I sigh happily. I have a date with Daisuke. Oh, if only. Too bad that we're just friends.

* * *

"So, wait," I pause him, "You're telling me that he's basically saying that he would die without her?"

"Yeah, basically," Daisuke said.

"How does he know that?" I argued, "He just met her. He doesn't know anything about her. It sounds like he only likes her because she's pretty."

"Well," he spluttered, "It is about love at first sight."

"Which is why it's stupid," I retort, "You can't fall in love with someone just from looking at them. That's just shallow infatuation." He arched his eyebrows. Great, he's probably offended. Why can't I keep my dumb mouth shut?

"Do you not believe in love at first sight, Harada-san?" he asked softly.

"Of course not!" I say indignantly, "There's so much more to love than just finding them attractive! You have to actually know them and care about them as people!"

"So what's your definition of love, then?" he asked. I felt the heat go up my face. Was he trying to trick me? Wait, what am I thinking? This is Daisuke! He would never do that!

"I think love is when you care enough about someone to where you would sacrifice your own selfish wants to make them happy," I answer sincerely. He cocks his head quizzically. Why does he keep staring at me like that? Did he figure out my feelings? Oh, this is not good. His face lights up into a grin.

"I agree," he chuckled. I stare at him, floored. He…agrees with me? "To be honest," he said in an amused tone, "I don't really like this play much either." I felt myself relax under his warm gaze.

"Well," I sigh, killing the moment, "We should probably get back to rehearsing our lines."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Is that regret in his eyes? No, I must have imagined it. I looked over my script again absently.

"Hey, Harada-san," Daisuke said shyly.

"Riku," I deadpanned.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Call me Riku," I say, "We're not in school, so you don't have to be so polite."

"Oh, okay…Riku-san," he said bashfully, "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"I…guess?" I say unsurely.

"Well, I wanna recite the monologue from Act 2, Scene 2, so do you think you could cut me off if I do something wrong?" he asks, a bit more confident.

"You mean…like critique you?" I scrunch my eyebrows. He nods eagerly.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not much of an actor," I say sheepishly.

"That's okay!" he says quickly, "Neither am I! I really want a second opinion though."

"Well…okay," I cave. I can't say no to him. I really am hopeless. He smiles gratefully, and clears his throat.

"But soft!" he says overdramatically, "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…" I let my mind wander to other places. Places where a spiky-haired Romeo with crimson eyes was waiting for me below my bedroom balcony. He signalled for me to follow him outside. I climbed out the window and fell into his waiting arms. He caught my smaller form easily, his arms warm and firm around my back.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and he started to lean in. My heart thumped in my chest so loudly that I was sure he could probably hear it. When he was about an inch from my flushed and excited face, he stopped.

"Riku-san," he whispered, giving me shivers down my spine. I smiled at him with what I hoped was an appealling smile. How is it that even in my daydreams, he manages to torture me?

"Riku-san," he said louder. I broke out of my trance and nearly jumped when I found myself staring into the face of a very confused and slightly amused Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun!" I exclaimed, "Why'd you stop?" It was his voice saying those cryptic, beautiful lines that caused such an amazing fantasy. I felt my stomach drop a bit. That's all that ever would be. A fantasy. There's no way that me and Daisuke would ever do that in reality. Why am I even imagining such things, anyway? Stupid play is corrupting me.

"I finished. It was your turn to say your lines," he said nonchalantly.

"Gomenasai, Niwa-kun!" I muttered guiltily, "I was spacing out."

"So is that why you didn't cut me off?" he chuckled.

"Actually, no," I said, "I didn't cut you off because I didn't need to. You were really good." I blushed lightly.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah! You did way better than I could ever hope to." I'm actually surprising myself with how sincere I sound right now.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, Riku-san," he stated. I shrug. Just like Daisuke to try to act all modest and turn the compliment on somebody else.

"Look who's talking," I reply dryly. He doesn't respond and stares at the script intently, his big scarlet eyes widening.

"Niwa-kun?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Riku-san," he whispers.

"What is it?" I ask, slightly panicky. I've never seen Daisuke look so freaked out before. His face went as red as his hair.

"It says…we have to…" he paused. Have to what? I look at my script to see if I can find what he's talking about. I notice something at the bottom of the page. _Romeo leans in to kiss Juliet._ Oh, is that what he's freaking about? No big deal. We just have to…we just have to…Oh my god! Me and Daisuke have to…kiss!

"We have to kiss?!" I yelled out. By now, I knew my face was as red as his. He nodded absently, still in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I screeched, "First, I'm forced to do this stupid play and now I have to kiss you?!"

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we could always just do the cheek," he suggested.

"What?!" I fumed. He jumped.

"Ahh, nothing!" he said hastily, "I have to go to the bathroom!" He quickly jumped up and ran in the direction of what I assumed to be the bathroom. I took in a few deep breaths, and calmed myself. It's okay, Riku. You can handle this. It's just Daisuke, and it's acting. You can be professional about this. After a few minutes of trying to reassure myself, I felt my stomach growl. It would be rude to raid Daisuke's kitchen, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just had some pocky or something.

As I padded my way into the kitchen, I glanced at the clock hanging above his countertop. It's almost 8:30! Daisuke's been in the bathroom for quite a while. I may not know much about boys, but I know for sure that it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom. Maybe I should check on him to see if he's okay. I made my way over to the bathroom and rapped my knuckles on the door.

"Niwa-kun?" I called, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he called back. Am I hearing things or does he sound like…? No way. I must be hearing things.

"Are you sure?" I called out again, "Your voice sounds kind of funny."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Whatever you say, Daisuke. I walked back to the living room and went over my script another time. Daisuke, you're so…strange. I don't think I'll ever understand you.

* * *

**Daisuke POV**

A few minutes ago

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I say hastily. I bolt to the restroom as fast as I can. By the time I quickly slam the door, I'm already transformed. That was too close. Why? Why did I transform? I'm only supposed to transform around Risa!

'Guess again, kid,' Dark said.

'Huh? What do you mean?' I ask subconsciously. Dark grinned.

'You like her, Daisuke,' he said bluntly.

'No, _you_ like her! I like Risa!' I argued.

'I _am_ you! And you are me! Our hearts beat as one! You like Riku,' he informed. Just as I was about to make a retort, I heard a knock on the door.

"Niwa-kun?" Oh no, it's Riku! "Are you okay?" Crap, what do I do? I still haven't transformed yet.

"Yeah!" Dark called back.

'Idiot, what do you think you're doing?' I yelled at him.

'Well, what else was I gonna do? Ignore her?' he pointed.

'Just give me my body back!'

"Are you sure?" she called, "Your voice sounds kind of funny." I watched as my body got smaller, and my hair and eyes turned red again.

"Yeah," I called in my regular voice, "I'll be out in a second!" I sighed in relief as I heard her footsteps depart. I could've sworn I heard her mutter something but thought nothing of it.

'Wow, Daisuke. Looks like your body is good for something after all,' Dark said smugly.

'What the heck is that supposed to mean?!'

'You get to kiss a pretty girl. I'm glad I was able to teach you something.'

'Shut up! You didn't teach me anything! It's for a play.'

'If telling yourself that makes you feel better, go right ahead. But if I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting much longer.'

'Whatever.' I fling open the door and walk back to my living room.

"Sorry about that," I quickly apologize to the girl across me. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, Niwa-kun!" she chirped. "I'm sorry for overreacting!" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, right. We have to…kiss," I said uneasily, almost expecting her to flip out again. She nodded curtly.

"I'm as nervous as you are, but it's just acting. Right?" she said timidly.

"Right," I croaked, "Just acting." I bite my lip.

"Niwa-kun? What's wrong?"

"Well…"I pause awkwardly, "I'm not really sure how to do it. I've never…kissed anyone before," I mutter in shame.

"You haven't?" she asked, feigning surprise. I shake my head, and she frowns.

"Have…you?" I asked hesitantly. Her eyes darken.

"I don't really count it. It wasn't exactly my choice," she muttered.

"You mean with Dark?" I blurted out. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

'You idiot! Now she's gonna be suspicious!' Dark scolded. Riku's head whipped up and her narrowed brown eyes met my worried crimson ones.

"How did you know about that?" she hissed.

"Uh…I-I didn't-,"

"Did Risa tell you?" she demanded.

"No! It-It's just-,"

"Ugh, I can't believe her!" she screeched, "And she wonders why I don't tell her anything! I'm going to kill her!" Once she simmered down, she narrowed her eyes at me again, making me flinch. I have to admit that she's pretty scary when she's mad.

"Niwa-kun?" she asked, her voice unbelievably soft. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nod vigorously, unable to find my voice. She gave me a skeptical look, and put her hand on my forehead.

"Niwa-kun," she said gently, "You're burning up." I wonder why.

"I'm fine," I lie, "I just have a headache."

"Oh, then do you want me to get you some aspirin?" I shake my head. Aspirin isn't gonna help me right now. She huffed,

"Can I atleast get you some water? I'm getting hot just looking at you." I stare at her blankly as Dark's lecherous cackling is going off in my head. I watch as her face turns all different colors.

"That's not what I meant!" she backtracked, "I just meant that you looked feverish, is all!"

'Sure she did,' Dark said dryly.

'Shut up!'

"Niwa-kun?" she asked worried. I give her a wary smile.

"Water would be nice," I murmur. She quickly shuffles into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she comes back with 2 glasses of water.

"Arigatou," I say, as she hands me my glass. She doesn't respond and turns away, embarrassed.

"It's 8:45," she mumbles.

"Is it?" I say absently. She sighs and sits down across from me.

"Listen, Niwa-kun," she said intently, "I really need an A on this, and I have to go home at 9, so can we just get this over with?" she blushed a little. I'm sure I probably matched.

"Yeah, o-okay," I gulped. I watched as she was breathing in and out to relax herself. Maybe I should do the same. I could hear Dark's voice telling me to just get it over with and stop being a wuss. I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips down on top of hers.

* * *

**Riku POV  
**

I fidgeted with my skirt. What is he waiting for? As I was about to give up in defeat and leave, his lips crashed onto mine. He's kissing me! Although I inwardly wanted to cheer, it didn't take me long to realize…I have no idea what to do! Should I just sit here like a noodle? Should I kiss him back? How? I've never kissed anyone before! Before I could decide, he pulled away quickly, not daring to meet my eyes.

"So, uh…how was it?" he asked shyly. I raised my eyebrows. How was it? Well, it was different than what I imagined. Not necessarily bad, but different. His lips were definitely rougher, but my guess is that they were chapped. Rather than being sweet and gentle, it was a bit forceful and stiff. But hey, what do I know? Since when have I been ranked as the kissing expert? It's not like I'm ever gonna tell _him_ that.

"We need more practice," I deadpanned. I mentally smacked myself! Why did I say that? Grr, I'm an idiot.

"I agree," he mumbled. I gave him a dumbfounded look but stopped what I was doing when the clock chimed. It was nine o'clock!

"I have to go!" I gasped. I quickly grabbed my things and shoved them all in my schoolbag, trying to ignore the fact that I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"Riku-san," he said. I broke out of my hustle and met his eyes silently. He blushed again, "Would you like to have another rehearsal tomorrow?" I widened my eyes, catching my breath. I was entranced and just stared at his adorably shy face. This was way too good to be true! There's no way this is real! I pinched my sides, not really wanting this vision to go away, but knowing that it was necessary. Sure enough, he was still there. Reality struck me. This wasn't a dream. I let my face break out into a huge grin.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Same time?" He nodded, a slight smirk on his face. I tried to retain the urge to squeal, lest I scared him off. I stiffly grabbed my bags and quietly shut his front door behind me. My face broke out into a huge, goofy grin again and I began squealing and spinning around in his yard. Oh, if only Risa were here! If only I had someone to celebrate with! I sat down and put my hand on my chest, the pulse of my wildly beating heart thumping against my palm relentlessly.

As I walked home, my amazing mood not faltering the least, I put my fingers to my still trembling lips. Was it just me, or did that kiss seem oddly…familiar? Obviously there's no way it could be because I've never kissed Daisuke before today. But still…something about it reminded me a bit of my dreaded first kiss with the pervert. Eh, I must be imagining things.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"'If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'" Daisuke/Romeo said. Juliet/Riku swooned and outwardly inhaled, pressing her palm to Daisuke's.

"'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."'

"'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'"

"'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'"

"'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'"

"'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.'"

'"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'"

'"Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'" Romeo leans forward and kisses Juliet. After a few seconds, they pull away.

"'Sin from my lips?' he asks surprised, 'O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.'" He kisses her again.

"'You kiss by the book,'" Juliet says, slightly amused. The nurse came in and ruined the moment.

'"Madam, your mother craves a word with you,'" Nurse/Risa said in an irritated tone. The rest of the play went pretty much the same way, and it got to the end rather quickly.

Romeo lays Paris/Satoshi in the tomb. He sighs, "'How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry! Which their keepers call a lightning before death: O, how may I call this a lightning?' He spots Juliet, and gasps, tears forming in his eyes, 'O my love! My wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there.'

He notices Tybalt/Takeshi's body, 'Tybalt, liest thou there in they bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin!' He sighs sadly. He turns his attention back to Juliet, and strokes her hair softly. 'Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?'" Romeo stops. He notices Juliet's face scrunched as if trying to keep from sneezing and bit back his smile. This was supposed to be a sad moment.

"'For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; and never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.'" Romeo kisses the "dead" Juliet's lips gently. He holds up the poison from his pocket in front of his face.

"'A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!' Drinks the potion, 'O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss,' he kisses her again, and whispers, 'I die.'" Romeo dies and Juliet awakens. Juliet gives her monologue.

'"…Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative,' She kisses him, 'Thy lips are warm.'" She snatches Romeo's dagger.

'"This is thy sheath;' stabs herself and gasps out, 'there rust, and let me die.'" She dies on top of Romeo. The watchguards and their parents all talk about how the entire thing could've been avoided. The play ends with the Montagues and Capulets making peace.

Daisuke gave a huge grin at Riku's direction, grabbed her hand, and bowed together with her. The audience cheered and whistled as the two left the stage. He saw Riku bolt off toward's the teacher's office. He quickly followed after her, as curious as she was about what their performance would be graded.

The teacher raised an eyebrow when they ended up busting through the door at the same time, both panting, their clothes and hair askew.

"Ahh, Daisuke, Riku. I thought you two might show up," she said coolly. Daisuke could tell that Riku was bouncing with anticipation.

"So?" he gulped, "How was it?" Their teacher sat back in her chair, silently pondering for a few seconds, while the nervous duo stared at her intensely.

"I thought it was excellent," she finally said, "You both get an A." They simultaneously sighed in relief. Daisuke was caught off guard when his acting partner threw herself into his arms, squealing with ecstasy. The teacher just sat back, a knowing smirk on her face. Daisuke could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He tried to get the fluttering in his stomach to go away by telling himself that it didn't mean anything. She was just happy.

* * *

Risa watched as her sister came out of the dressing room in her street clothes, a look of sheer joy pasted on her face. Risa could guess just by her sister's facial expression that her and Daisuke had both gotten A's. Speaking of Daisuke, where was he? She hadn't seen him since the end of the show. She wanted to congratulate him. He had done really well, surprisingly. She never would've pinned Daisuke as an actor.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Hai," Risa chirped. They walked out of the school building together, on their way to their house. Unfortunately, their parents hadn't been able to make it, but it really wasn't surprising.

"You did amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Risa praised. Riku blushed slightly. Risa smiled slyly, "You and Daisuke had really amazing chemistry!"

"Shut up. We were just acting," Riku muttered in embarrassment. Risa rolled her eyes. How could her sister be so indenial? It was so obvious she had a thing for Daisuke.

"Riku-san!" A name called. Speak of the devil. He stopped running and stood in front of Riku, the tension between the two obvious. Risa was really tempted to milk this for all it was worth, but decided to just let things play out.

"Riku-san," Daisuke said shyly, "I was wondering…" he trailed off. Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she asked, clearly interested.

"Do you…uhh…wanna go to the park with me or something?" he mumbled. She stared at him, her unreadable brown eyes clearly making the poor boy more nervous than he already was. "That is…if you want to! You don't have to!" he backtracked.

"When?" she asked.

"I understand if you don't want to…" he said dejectedly. Then realization dawned on him and he snapped his head up. "Wait. What did you say?" Riku snorted in amusement.

"I said, when?"

"Uhh, tomorrow I guess? Anytime you want, really," he said honestly, still doubtful if he was hearing correctly. Risa watched as Riku gave the boy a tender, beautiful smile that could melt hearts. Geez, if only her sister actually acted like a girl more often!

"Tomorrow sounds perfect," Riku said sweetly.

"Okay! See ya later, Riku-san," he took off towards his own house.

"See ya, Daisuke-kun," she murmured to herself. Riku proceeded to walk to their own house.

"Hang on a sec, Riku!" Risa said, grabbing Riku's arm. Riku gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that about?" Risa burst out. Riku shrugged, a serene half-smile on her face.

"I'm as lost as you are," she said wistfully. Risa couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, "You guys are on a date! That's so cute!" Riku blushed furiously.

"Shut up! It's not a date! We're just friends!" she denied, clearly flustered.

"Daisuke and Riku sitting in a tree," Risa taunted him.

"Risa!" Riku groaned. Risa giggled. No matter what Riku claimed, she knew what she heard and saw. And she would tease Riku about it forever.

Riku managed to successfully ignore her eccentric sister. Even after two weeks, she still hated Shakespeare and that play. But she also knew that whatever happened with Daisuke would never have happened otherwise. And so, she decided, begrudgingly, that Romeo and Juliet was now officially her favorite play.


End file.
